Extinction: Operation Titan Wiki
Extinction: Operation Titan is an upcoming science fiction novel written by Ryan Ray Martinus Lee and published through Blurb. The novel is based on the Japanese anime series Attack on Titan, but set in a completely different universe. The novel features Ryan Lee and special guest star Sofia Carson in leading roles with Jonathan Martin Hicks, Megan Tan, Karsten Seidel, Angelica Malagon, Caleb Meyerhoff, Ashleigh Yzerman, Preston Buffaloe, Taylor Williamson, Mark Shewfelt, Kevin Veenstra and Russell Hampton in supporting roles. Characters from the anime are set to appear in the novel as well, including Eren Jaeger, Mikasa Ackermann, Armin Arlert and Levi. It is set in a world where humanity lives inside cities surrounded by enormous walls due to the Titans, gigantic humanoid beings who devour humans seemingly without reason. The story follows the adventures of Ryan Lee and his friends Sofia Carson and Jonathan Hicks, whose lives are changed forever after a Colossal Titan breaches the wall of their hometown. Plot In the year 845, Ryan Lee is a resident of Shiganshina District along with his longtime girlfriend Sofia Carson and their best friend Jonathan Hicks. In addition, Ryan also happens to be friends with the Jaeger family and sometimes hangs out with Eren and his adoptive sister, Mikasa Ackermann. One day while spending time at the market place with Sofia, Ryan witnesses the sudden appearance of a Colossal Titan looming over Wall Maria. Much to his horror, the Colossal Titan breaks a hole in the wall, allowing an army of Titans to invade Shiganshina. As the chaos unfolds, Ryan rushes to find his mother, Judy Van tol, so that they can escape together. As she races to help him, Sofia spots her cousin Armin Arlert talking to Garrison soldier Hannes, but is in too much of a hurry to hear the conversation. Ryan manages to reach his mother, but the sudden appearance of an Armored Titan separates them in the midst of a Titan attack. Despite his efforts to reach her, Ryan is unable to save his mother from being seized by a Titan and devoured. A distraught Ryan is dragged away by Sofia as more Titans enter Shiganshina District. Aboard the ships, Ryan overhears Eren vow to wipe out every last Titan on the planet. As a result of overhearing his friend, Ryan silently vows to take down the Armored Titan to avenge his mother's death. The refugees of Shiganshina retreat behind Wall Rose, but it soon becomes apparent that the people of Wall Rose do not like having to share either their food or homes with the refugees. As Eren angrily confronts members of the Military Police, Ryan speaks with Sofia and Jonathan of his intentions to join the Scout Regiment. Sofia protests this decision, believing it to be too risky, but when she realizes Ryan's mind cannot be changed, she decides to join the Scouts as well. About a year later, as the food supplies begin running low, the government orders the refugees to either work on the farms or fight to reclaim Wall Maria. About 250,000 people, 20% of the populace, choose to fight but are wiped out by the Titans. With his grandfather having been among the casualties, Jonathan approaches Ryan and informs him of his decision to join the military. Having now reached the appropriate age to join the military, Ryan and his friends join the 104th Cadet Corps. Upon their entry into the Cadet Corps, Ryan finds that he and his friends are not the only Shiganshina residents to have joined the military, as Eren, Mikasa and Armin have also joined up. Eren and Ryan quickly strengthen their friendship as they discover their reasons for joining the military are the same: revenge. Likewise, Sofia and Mikasa find that they have both joined the military for similar reasons: Mikasa to protect Eren and Sofia to protect Ryan. During their first training lesson under instructor Keith Sadies, Ryan becomes acquainted with two of his classmates Karsten Seidel and Preston Buffaloe. Sofia and Mikasa quickly prove their skills in Omni-Directional Mobility training, with Sofia ranking in second place just behind Mikasa. Ryan becomes familiar with many members of the Cadet Corps, including the good-natured and compassionate Christa Lenz, the honorable Caleb Meyerhoff and the martial artist Megan Tan. During supper one evening, Ryan and the other members of the 104th witness a confrontation between Eren and Jean Kirschtein which ends with Eren knocking Jean to the floor using a technique he learned from Megan. Over time, Ryan learns that Jean and most of the other recruits hope to join the Military Police as to avoid having to fight Titans. After three years of intensive training, the 104th Cadet Corps assemble for graduation. Sofia, Eren and Mikasa rank among the top ten of their class, along with Christa, Jean, Karsten, Preston, Marco Bodt, Conny Springer and Taylor Williamson. As part of the top ten graduates, they are eligible to join the Military Police, but Eren declines and announces his intent to join the Scout Regiment. Ryan, Sofia, Jonathan, Eren, Mikasa and Armin are assigned to the Trost District where they discover that several other classmates have been pursuaded to join the Scouts due to Eren's speech the previous night. Suddenly, the Colossal Titan appears and breaks Trost District's gate. Regaining his composure, Eren takes command and orders a counterattack. Ryan joins Eren in launching an attack on the Colossal Titan, but they are prevented from killing it when it disappears in a burst of steam. With Wall Rose having been breached, the Military Police Regiment scrambles to evacuate the civilians and set up defenses before the Titans enter the city. Assigned by Commander Kitz Woermann of the Garrison Regiment to different squads, Mikasa and Sofia assist in the evacuation, while Ryan, Jonathan, Eren and Armin provide backup at the front lines. Despite their initial success, Ryan and Eren's squad are soon overrun by the Titans, with several of their comrades being either killed or eaten one by one, with Eren himself losing his left leg. When attempting to avenge one of his comrades, Ryan is incapacitated by a large Abnormal Titan but is saved by Jonathan. As more of their comrades fall to the Titans, Armin finds himself paralyzed with fear and is subsequently seized by a bearded Titan. Eren, recalling that he and Armin will one day explore the outside world together, manages to drag himself to Armin's aid and save him from being eaten. As he reaches for Armin from inside the Titan's mouth, Eren promises they will see the outside world together, seconds before the bearded Titan slams its mouth shut, swallowing Eren and severing his right arm. From their position in an alleyway, both Ryan and Jonathan hear Armin's scream. Meanwhile, Sofia and Mikasa work with the Elite Squad to protect the evacuating civilians from the Titans. When a merchant prevents a crowd of civilians from evacuating with his wagon, Mikasa proceeds to threaten to kill the merchant if he refuses to move his wagon. The merchant eventually complies and has his wagon moved so the civilians can escape. When the Elite Squad prepares to retreat to the top of Wall Rose, Mikasa and Sofia head off to help support the front lines. Meanwhile, Ryan and Jonathan manage to regroup with the other recruits, but find that most of their own squad have all been wiped out with Armin as the only survivor. The group turns their attention to the Headquarters, which is surrounded by Titans, and Jean questions who among them could lead a counterattack. It is then that Mikasa and Sofia arrive on the scene. As Sofia reunites with Ryan and asks him what happened, Mikasa approaches Armin and learns about the deaths of the other recruits including Eren's supposed death. Ryan is surprised when Mikasa appears unfazed by Eren's death, and watches as she announces her intent to retake Headquarters, whether they decide to help or not. After some consideration, Jean rallies everyone to follow Mikasa's lead. Ryan exchanges a glance with Armin before they race after Mikasa. After taking out three Titans, Mikasa runs out of both her gas and blades, falling into an alleyway as the rest of the recruits continue toward Headquarters. Ryan assumes leadership over the recruits and orders them to continue onward, though he is unable to prevent Armin from heading after Mikasa. In the alleyway, Mikasa contemplates Eren's death and considers giving up as a pair of Titans advance from both ends of the alley. As the Titans converge, Mikasa is motivated by her memories of Eren to continue fighting, and prepares to face the advancing Titan with her broken blade. Suddenly, a mysterious Titan appears behind her and brutally kills the blonde-haired Titan as it advances. Mikasa watches in confusion as the mysterious Titan proceeds to charge other nearby Titans. Armin soon arrives in the alleyway in time to witness the mysterious Titan fighting the other Titans. Meanwhile, Ryan and the rest of the recruits manage to reach Headquarters though several of their peers are killed by Titans in the process. Cast * Ryan Lee ': The protagonist, a resident of Shiganshina District who is introduced as a friend of the Jaeger family. He is shown to have been in a longtime relationship with Sofia Carson, and apparently at one time had a crush on Mikasa. After the Colossal and Armored Titans break Wall Maria and overrun Shiganshina, Ryan vows to avenge his mother by killing the Armored Titan. * '''Sofia Carson ': The deuteragonist, a resident of Shiganshina District who is introduced as the longtime girlfriend of Ryan Lee and is the older cousin of Armin Arlert. After the fall of Shiganshina, Sofia develops a hardened persona and becomes quite protective of her boyfriend. * 'Jonathan Martin Hicks ': The tritagonist, a resident of Shiganshina District introduced as being the best friend of both Ryan Lee and Sofia Carson. * 'Eren Jaeger ': * 'Mikasa Ackermann ': * 'Armin Arlert ': * 'Levi ': "Humanity's Strongest Soldier," a Lieutenant of the Scout Regiment and Captain of its Special Operations Squad. Levi acts as a mentor of sorts to Ryan and his friends, in addition to acting as a supervisor for Eren. * 'Megan Tan ': The tertiary antagonist, first introduced as a member of the 104th Cadet Corps. She is shown to be an expert in martial arts, putting her at the top of the class in hand to hand combat training. Despite her claims that hand to hand combat is useless against Titans, she willingly teaches several of her techniques to Eren. Megan is later revealed to be the Female Titan which attacks the Scout Regiment during the 57th Expedition Beyond the Walls, leading to a showdown between her and Eren in Stohess District. * 'Karsten Seidel ': The main antagonist, first introduced as a member of the 104th Cadet Corps. Along with a number of cadets, Karsten joins the Scout Regiment following a passionate speech by Eren the night of their graduation. He briefly forms a relationship with classmate Taylor Williamson, though it soon ends after he reveals himself as the Armored Titan. * 'Angelica Malagon ': * 'Caleb Meyerhoff ': * 'Ashleigh Yzerman ': * 'Preston Buffaloe ': The secondary antagonist, first introduced as a member of the 104th Cadet Corps who is old friends with Karsten, and is pursuaded to join the Scout Regiment following a passionate speech from Eren the night of graduation. His true identity as the Colossal Titan is later revealed to the Scouts by Karsten. * 'Taylor Williamson ': A member of the 104th Cadet Corps who cares very deeply about her friends. She does her best to look out for everybody, and develops a friendship with her classmate Christa Lenz as a result of their shared compassion for their friends. She later develops a brief relationship with Karsten which ends after he reveals his identity as the Armored Titan. * 'Mark Shewfelt ': * '''Kevin Veenstra : * 'Russell Hampton ': Deaths To Be Added Notes To Be Added Category:Browse